


Trust Issues

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Prostate Milking, Spanking, also just the slightest hint of mind manipulation. emotional manipulation?, because yknow. bill., i don't know what the fuck this is honestly!, i got kinda... weird, i mean. the start of prostate milking anyway. i really cut this short, i might come back later and add more cause its very very bare bones, i've been lurking in the fandom for a while now and figured why not i guess, probably not but I can dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe it was a larger part of himself than Ford thought, or maybe Bill was simply that good with words, but instead of following his instincts to get the fuck out of this situation he rolled his shoulders and blurted out the very last thing he should have said."I trust you."





	Trust Issues

"What... did you have in mind?" 

"I think a spanking will do."

"A spanking? Come on Bill, I know making bad jokes is your thing but you're the one who brought this whole punishment thing up in the first place. The least you can do is be serious about it."

"I am being serious! Serious as that heart attack you'll be due for in 59 years!"

"This isn't funny, just tell me-"

"I already told you, Fordsy! Corporal punishment worked wonders back in the day, let me tell you! I mean, you already know considering your father but boy, I can name a few people who would have been totally off the chains without it... But I'm getting away from the point. You, me, and my belt have a little date that needs hopping to."

To say he was stunned was the understatement of several centuries. Bill really wanted to spank him. Like a child who stole from the cookie jar.

"1."

Ford was very surprised at the distinct lack of power behind the first smack. It stung, sure, but it was... It was...

It wasn't so bad. He could take this. He could take anything Bill threw at him if he was only going to pull his punches on the draw. 

"2."

The second hit was much, much worse. He might have thought Bill had read his mind if he wasn't so attuned to his presence there he was able to tell the difference. Fire rippled across the soft flesh the belt hit, and yet...

It wasn't agony, so he could still take it. He really could. Squashing the inklings of an urge to shift, he mentally braced for the next smack.

"3."

Okay, maybe he couldn't take it. Only three strikes in and something was beginning to bubble up inside his gut, something dark and unidentifiable. The feeling was so foreign he barely registered it.

"F-four."

Fuck Bill for chuckling at his totally not stuttered call out. Fuck Bill, fuck Bill, fuck Bill...

"5."

The feeling in his belly kept growing, get a little bigger and more encompassing with every hit. He still couldn't tell what it was, but it wasn't bad per se. Intense maybe. It was weird.

"6."

Ford was struggling to stay in place, though he didn't understand why. Yes, it hurt, but if a child could deal with this then a full grown man who once had the absolute shit (and a lot of blood) kicked out of him could too! 

"7."

Oh. Oh no.

"8."

No fucking way. His cheeks flushed and he gritted his teeth.

"N-nine..."

If this wasn't a dream, he was in hell. Even if it was a dream, it was hell. 

"10!"

He couldn't hold out, he just couldn't keep himself from shifting in discomfort. Not because of the pain though. This was something else entirely. His cheeked flushed more than they already were and he physically bit his lip against a strangled sort of sigh from the slight movement. 

"What's up down there, Sixer? Or should I say, what's up down there, if you catch my drift."

This was said with a bright, cheery laugh that was so far out of place in this situation it almost made Ford ask what the fuck was wrong with him.

As it was, shame burned through him like acid. Here he was, over Bill's lap like an errant child, get a lashing from his belt, and he was hard. 

And Bill knew.

"Oh, don't get all shy with me now. I've seen you naked, you know. Hell, I've seen you masterbate!"

Ford pointedly ignored the jab.

"Bill, this is... This is weird. It's really weird. I think we should-"

"I think you should stop thinking so much and just roll with it. I mean, you're into it, right? What's wrong with that? Well, except that this is supposed to be a punishment... Hm... I guess that is a problem. But don't worry! I have a backup plan!"

"No, fuck, no just. Just stop. I'm done, this is over, I'm going to pretend this never happened and were going to go back to being... Whatever it is we are, which isn't this."

"C'mon! You don't trust me or something? I promise it won't be so bad. Cross on the heart I don't usually have!"

"I..."

"Trust me, Fordsy. That's all you need to do. Stop thinking and trust me. You need this, you need to learn a lesson here. I'm just trying to help you after all!"

"How exactly is spanking me helping me?"

Bill sighed, and to Ford's recurring surprise, ran a soothing hand over his raw ass. He probably meant it to be soothing anyway, to him it was more fuel on the fire. He never knew this was a kink of his, never considered it, never had anybody or any reason to test it out. But now he knew, and Bill knew, and everything in him was screaming at him to run run run and get away and be anywhere except here. 

"It's not the spanking itself, it's what it represents. You fucked up, I'm correcting it. But like I said, backup plan, so yeah. It's about symbolism. Anything unpleasant works. Your subconcious will make the connection that what you did isn't something you want to do again, even if conciously you do."

It made sense, in the way only Bill made sense. 

By now, he had enough down time and conflicting emotions to kill off most of the heat trying to overthrow his common sense, but a small part of him wanted to trust Bill. Trust him, listen to him, obey him. Make him proud, make him want to put his stock in him. 

Maybe it was a larger part of himself than Ford thought, or maybe Bill was simply that good with words, but instead of following his instincts to get the fuck out of this situation he rolled his shoulders and blurted out the very last thing he should have said.

"I trust you."

With a pleased hum, he moved his hand. Ford wasn't at all prepared to be shoved off his lap fully onto the couch, but that's exactly what happened. Bill positioned behind him so his knees were bracketed by his. He felt horrifically exposed.

"Okay so... Do you know what prostate milking is?"

What.

"What?"

"Do you know what prosta-"

"No, I heard you."

Bill grinned in that crazed animal way, and Ford knew this was happening no matter what he did. He had to ask though.

"Why?"

"Because it'll show you who's in control in this relationship, who you need to take seriously when he tells you to do something. Or not to do something. It'll work too, I know from experience..."

"Ah, I really don't want to know!"

"...Anyway, you said you trust me. So prove it."

A snap of fingers and then he was shoved again, his hips propped against a pillow suddenly there. There was no delay before Bill's wet fingers dipped against his entrance. Ford guessed he also conjured lube. How considerate of him.

"Just so we're clear, this is still a punishment, Sixer. You need a little helping hand to remember your place, and I'm so graciously giving it to you. Don't worry though, with how you were acting from that spanking, I have a feeling you'll end up liking this too. You're kind of a freak, but I still love ya!"

A single finger roughly forced inside him. It wasn't good, wasn't bad. Bill slowly slipped it deeper and deeper in, stopping for a second when he bottomed out at the knuckle.

"Wow! You're pretty tight. Always thought with that stick constantly up your ass you'd be a little looser..."

"Oh my God, shut up!"

"That was a good joke! You really don't appreciate me enough."

"I'll appreciate you more if you hurry up and get this over with."

"Aw, you wound me, Fordsy."

"You're literally inside me, please shut up for once in your life. Ugh, and couldn't you have warmed up the lube first? Seriously, it's like ice."

"This is a punishment! Do you even know what that means? How am I supposed to put you in your place if you end up liking everything I do to you."

Later, Ford would deny tooth and nail he ever said this. He'd take it to his grave, God willing.

"I'll always like everything you do to me."

The instant those words left his mouth, he knew he'd just made the biggest mistake in his life. Bill would be insufferable. He'd rub salt in that wound forever, and laugh like a hyena while doing it. He desperately wished he had fallen in that portal.

Bill didn't say anything, but he did add another finger. 

And brushed against his prostate for the first time.

Ford gasped and all he could do was try not to buck against the couch. 

He wouldn't though. Wouldn't dare to, not now. Not unless Bill asked him to. 

"That's the spirit!"

**Author's Note:**

> ok i very rarely write these days and im literally just tossing this to the wolves here but if you liked it and want more let me know! i adore this fandom and there really fucking needs to be more billford and as you can see im not the best writer but if i need to step up and fill the gap i can try my best. 
> 
> no beta or editing i die like a man


End file.
